An object is launched from a platform. Its height (in meters), $x$ seconds after the launch, is modeled by $h(x)=-5(x+1)(x-9)$ What is the height of the object at the time of launch?
Solution: The height of the object at the time of the launch is given by $h(0)$. $\begin{aligned} h( 0)&=-5( 0+1)( 0-9) \\\\ &=-5(1)(-9) \\\\ &=45 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the height of the object at the time of launch is $45$ meters.